Tiger
by Vergissco
Summary: Aomine Daiki, atau lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Panther, Pemburu terbaik di jepang. Hidupnya membosankan, sampai salah satu buruannya mengubah hidupnya. Aomine x Kagami, Aokaga fanfiction rate T


**Warning:Gaje, Absurd, Typo, Yaoi/boyxboy**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Cover pict is not mine!**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **.**

 _Tok tok tok_

Tangan dimnya mengetuk pintu. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda yang terlihat kesal.

"Siapa itu Wakamatsu?!"Seseorang berteriak dari dalam.

"Ah.. hanya si pemburu.."Jawab yang membuka pintu.

Perempatan berkendut di keningnya. Hanya?! Ayolah, dia Aomine Daiki. Pemburu terbaik di Jepang. Ia bisa membunuh kawanan rusa dengan mata tertutup.

Pemuda lainnya menghampiri mereka. Rambutnya hitam dan memaai kacamata, mata sipit dan ia menyeringai tidak jelas.

"Kau si _Panther_ kan? Silahkan masuk~"

Aomine menurut. Melangkah masuk tanpa melepas alas kaki. Karna orang-orang disana juga masih memakai alas kaki.

.

"Dia memakan ternak desa, kebun kami juga dirusaknya kalau begini terus bagaimana kita bisa bertahan hidup disini"Imayoshi menghela nafas. Meletakkan secangkir teh di meja.

Aomine mengambil teh itu dengan dua tangan.

"Sudah lima pemburu kami panggil untu menangkap atau membunuh harimau itu. Tapi mereka semua kembali dengan tangan kosong kecuali luka di tubuh mereka. Bahkan ada yang tidak kembali"Lanjut Imayoshi.

"Dia kurang ajar sekali, dasar hewan tidak punya otak!"Wakamatsu terlihat lebih kesal daripada sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin bisa menangkapnya? Atau lebih baik jika membunuhnya saja, daripada kau mati-matian berusaha menangkapnya"Imayoshi terkekeh.

Aomine menyeruput teh yang masih panas itu lalu menyeringai. "Tak perlu khawatir"

Ia berdiri, lalu berjalan ke satu-satunya pintu keluar dari rumah kayu itu.

"Aku akan menyerahkannya pada kalian hidup-hidup"

"Err.. kami tidak membutuhkannya hidup-hidup. Lagipula akan berbahaya jika dia tinggal di desa kecil ini"

"Ok kalau begitu, aku akajn membawa kepalanya untuk kalian"

.

.

.

 **Aokaga Fanfiction rate T**

 **-Tiger-**

 **By:Vergissco**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine berjalan mantap sambil mengibaskan pisaunya, memotong semak belukar yang menghalangi jalannya.

Harimau di jepang. Yang benar saja..

Tapi percaya atau tidak, itu benar. Lihat saja tanda cakaran di pohon besar itu. Aomine telah masuk ke dalam habitatnya.

 _Swush_

Aomine berhenti. Sebuah siluet terlihat di depan sana. Berlari diantara semak. Lalu menghilang.

Aomine menyeringai. Mengeluarkan senjata berburunya.

"Tch.."Ia berdecih kesal, ia lupa mengisi peluru. Semua ini gara-gara ia terlalu meremehkan pekerjaannya.

Tepat saat ia selesai mengisi peluru. Harimau itu menerjangnya. Aomine terguling sebelum punggungnya bertabrakan dengan pohon.

Harimau itu menggeram diatasnya. Aomine terpaku. Dari semua kucing besar yang ia lihat yang ini terbilang unik. Bulunya lebih cocok dibilang merah daripada oranye. Dan.. apa-apaan alis belah itu.

Walau harimau itu menatapnya tidak suka. Entah kenapa ia seperti anak kucing yang menggemaskan.

Yah.. tentu saja, Aomine kan pemburu hebat.

Tapi, kenapa harimau ini belum juga membunuhnya? Memakannya? Dia hanya diam.

Aomine mendorong. Ia bangkit lalu menembakkan satu peluru.

Meleset.

Harimau itu menghindar dengan lincah. Melompat ke pohon lalu kembali menyerangnya.

Tangan yang satunya meraba pisau kecil di sabuk celana.

Tepat saat harimau itu menjatuhkannya lagi. Aomine mengeluarkan pisau itu, berhasil menusuk perutnya.

Harimau itu mengaum. Berguling lalu berlari kearah Aomine

Aomine tidak diam. Ia menghindar, larinya cepat. Ia lincah menghindari dahan pohon yang menghalangi.

Mengeluarkan senjatanya lagi Aomine langsung menembak kebelakang tanpa mengkeker.

Peluru itu hampir mengenai kaki harimau itu. Namun cukup untuk membuatnya terjatuh.

Kakinya terluka terkena batu tajam.

Harimau itu hendak bangkit saat Aomine berjalan mendekat.

"Ini lebih mudah dari dugaanku"Aomine menguap. Berjongkok di depan harimau itu.

Ia menghela nafas. "Membosankan.."

"Maaf kawan, aku harus membunuhmu. Atau aku tidak dapat uangku"Aomine mengarahkan senjatanya pada harimau itu.

 _Klik_

Suara itu bertanda bahwa peluru siap ditembakkan.

Harimau itu menatapnya.

"Yahh.. tadi itu seru, selamat tinggal.."

"Tunggu!"

Aomine membeku. Apa.. harimau itu baru saja bicara padanya?

Bulunya menghilang, berganti kulit putih yang mulus. Semuanya berubah, kecuali telinga dan ekor harimau. Ia seorang-

"Werecat?"

Wajahnya memerah, ia mengangguk malu.

Aomine menurunkan senjatanya. Ia pikir jenis mereka sudah punah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Setelah penebangan hutan besar-besaran dan kebarkaran besar karna amukan orang-orang yang bilang werecat itu berbahaya.

"J-jangan bunuh aku"

Aomine menggeleng. Ia percaya werecat itu baik, salah satu dari mereka pernah menyelamatkan kakeknya. Waktu itu kakeknya tertinggal kawanan. Ia tersesat di hutan. Terjatuh ke jurang namun masih hidup. Luka di seluruh tubuhnya namun ia tidak menyerah. Sampai ia terseret arus sungai yang deras.

Seorang werecat menolongnya. Dalam bentuk setengah manusia setengah hewan. Lalu membawanya ke kawanannya. Memberi kakeknya tempat bernaung, makanan dan megnantarnya keluar hutan.

Aomine mendekat.

Lagipula...

Lihatlah werecat ini, ia manis sekali.. wajahnya yang memerah. Nafasny yang terengah-engah karna perkelahian tadi. Bibir peachnya yang menggoda, Aomine menjilat bibir. Ia ingin merasakan kelembutan benda itu. Kulitnya yang mulus. Aomine ingin meninggalkan beberapa bercak disana.

Pantas saja pemburu lainnya pulang dengan tangan kosong. Siapa yang tega membunuh macan unyu seperti Kagami?

Dan boleh dia akui sebenarnya perkelahian tadi itu lumayan. Entah bagaimana nasib pemburu yang tidak pernah kembali, atau kembali dengan luka di seluruh tubuh.

Aomine mengelus pipinya. Werecat itu mendengkur, seperti kucing.

"Siapa namamu?"

"T-taiga, K-kagami Taiga.."Jawabnya malu.

Aomine menatap luka di perut Kagami.

Ia menyentuhnya.

Kagami mendesis.

"Maaf.."Aomine mengeluarkan botol air mineral. Membersihkan luka itu.

Kagami mengerang pelan. Sakit.

"Akan kuobati nanti setelah kembali. Kau bisa berjalan?"

Kagami memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap Aomine bingung.

Aomine menyeringai. "Ya, aku akan merawatmu. Aku tidak peduli jika mereka tidak membayarku karna tidak membunuhmu"

"Sungguh?"

Aomine mengangguk mantap.

"Arigatou! Master!"Kagami tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Aomine memerah. "M-master?"

Kagami mengangguk, masih tersenyum manis. "Jika seseorang menyelamatkanku aku akan memanggilnya master dan mengikuti perintahnya"

Aomine menyeka darah yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. "K-kenapa?"

"Peraturan werecat"Jawab Kagami polos.

Jika kagami terus memanggilnya seperti itu. Sepertinya ia akan mati karna anemia. "Kau bisa panggil aku Aomine saja"

"Ok, Aomine-sama!"

"A-aku bilang, Aomine saja"

Kagami mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baik, Aomine.."

"Yasudah, ayo kembali. Jeepku tidak jauh dari sini"

Kagami mengangguk mengerti. Ia mencoba bangkit namun terjatuh lagi.

Aomine mendekat. Berniat menggendongnya namun gerakannya memerah, ia sadar sesuatu.

Kagami tidak memakai apapun.

Tentu saja! Dia kan werecat. Mereka bisa berubah menjadi hewan sepenuhnya dan tidka peduli soal pakaian. Tapi biasanya mereka memakai kain untuk menutupi beberapa bagian tubuh. Walau mereka kembali ke wujud semula. Mereka masih memakai kain itu.

"Uh.. kemana kainmu?"

Wajah Kagami memerah. "A-aku.. sudah lama tidak berubah lagi jadi.. aku.."

Aomine mengusap tengkuknya. Membuka jaketnya lalu memakaikannya pada Kagami. Tidak cukup untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya namun cukup untuk menutupi torso sampai paha, karna jaket itu kebesaran untuk Kagami.

Aomine memasangkan resleting jaket. Menatap Kagami datar.

Lengan jaketnya terlalu panjang. Wajah Kagami memerah ditatap Aomine begitu.

Menggemaskan.

Aomine hampir saja menganu macan unyu itu di tempat. Namun ia masih bisa menahan diri.

"Kemari"Aomine memunggungi Kagami. Kagami mengangguk, walau ia tahu Aomine tidak bsia melihatnya, ia naik ke punggung Aomine. Melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya.

Aomine berdiri. "Ok, kita pergi"

Kagami mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak pernah digendong sebelumnya.

.

.

"Oh hei, itu lebih cepat daripada yang kuperkirakan. Sebenarnya.. aku kira kau tidak akan kembali"Imayoshi terkekeh melihat Aomine kembali dengan mobil jeepnya.

"Aku tunggu di dalam, aku sudah membuat teh dan makan siang"

Aomine tidak menjawab. Saat Imayoshi sudah masuk ke dalam, Aomine menggendong Kagami yang masih tertidur di sebelahnya.

.

"Siapa itu?"Imayoshi memegang nampan dengan dua cangkir teh diatasnya.

"Uh.. mengenai itu. itu err.. itu harimaunya"Aomine menurunkan kagami di sofa.

Lenggang.

"Werecat?"

Aomine mengangguk.

"Unnh.."Kagami mengerang, matanya terbuka sedikit. Lalu terbuka sepenuhnya saat menyadari ia tidak lagi berada di mobil jeep Aomine.

"H-halo! Namaku Kagami _desu_ "Kagami berdiri dan membungkuk pada Imayoshi.

"M-maaf aku.. aku terpaksa mencari makanan di desa kalian dan.. uh, kalian terus membabat hutan! Jadi aku membalas dendam dan mungkin kalian akan pergi-"

"Dan aku tidak bisa membunuhnya"Potong Aomine.

Imayoshi menggeleng. Menghela nafas. "Astaga.."

"Hyaah!"Kagami jatuh terduduk ke sofa. Tiba-tiba Imayoshi melompat dan memeluknya dengan OOC (?)

"Kau menggemaskan sekali aaaa!"Imayoshi memeluknya erat.

Aura hitam berkoar di sekitar Aomine.

"Tak apa, _panther_. Aku juga lebih memilih menguncinya dikamar selamanya daripada membunuhnya.. Tunggu, apa kau berencana menguncinya selama-lamanya?"

Aomine menelan ludah. Hampir saa ia menjawab iya. Jangan salah paham, ia tidak akan melakukan itu. Ia hanya akan merawatnya..

"Apa? Tidak tentu saja tidak"Aomine mendorong Imayoshi menjauh dari Kagami yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Hoo~ho~ maaf, dia sudah ada yang punya nee?"Imayoshi mengambil sebuah amplop coklat diatas meja lalu memberikannya pada Aomine.

"Ini bayaranmu, dan maaf Kagami-chan. Orang kota yang serakah itu terus merusak hutan. Bilangnya sih berkemah para pecinta alam. Tapi mereka selalu membuang sampah sembarangan, membuang puntung rokok sembarangan dan kadang api unggun mereka tidak sepenuhnya mati membuat kebakaran hutan. Tidak parah tapi tetap saja"

Kagami menggembungkan pipinya. "Itu bukan 'tidak parah'. Itu menyeramkan, hampir setiap minggu aku harus berurusan dengan api"

"Gomen, gomen.. aku akan memperketat keamanan. Kau memaafkanku?"Imayoshi mengelus kepala Kagami.

Kagami mendengkur pelan. "Un.."

"Oke.. okee, kami mengerti. Kagami ayo!"Aomine menarik lengan Kagami dengan kesal. Aomine menariknya ke kamar. Membalut perban di lukanya dan memberinya celana pendek coklat dan t-shirt hitam. Agak kebesaran tapi lebih baik daripada jaket itu.

.

Kagami menatap pemandangan dari jendela mobil.

Entah kenapa setiap ia naik mobil ia selalu merasa mengantuk.

Kagami menguap.

"Tidurlah, perjalanan akan panjang"

Kagami menggeleng. "Aku harus lakukan sesuatu dulu. nee.. Maste- maksudku, Aomine bisakah kau belok kanan di perempatan depan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau ucapkan selamat tinggal"

Aomine tidak mengerti tapi ia menurut. Memutar setir ke kanan.

.

Aomine berjalan dibelakang Kagami. Ia tidak tahu kemana mereka akan pergi. Menyebrang sungai kecil dengan batu-batu sungai. Lalu buntu, tebing batu tinggi yang ditumbuhi tanaman merambat.

"Uh.. Kagami, apa yang kau lakukan?"Aomine menatap bingung Kagami yang mencari sesuatu di semak-semak.

"Mencari kunci.. ah ini dia"Kagami mengambil sebuah batu. Lalu memasukkannya ke sebuah lubang di tebing itu

Lalu Aomine merasakan gempa. Sesuatu terjadi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang besar bergerak.

Gempa itu berhenti.

"Ayo Aomine"Kagami menyibak tanaman merambat, masuk ke ruangan tersembunyi dibelakang sana. Aomine mengikuti.

Aomine terpaku, menatap taman kecil di ruang rahasia itu. Langitnya dipenuhi kristal bercahaya, ada juga tanaman kecil seperti dandelion yang mengeluarkan cahaya biru, dan juga beberapa jamur bercahaya. Namun yang paling mencolok adalah batu besar yang tersebar di area itu.

Kagami berhenti, berlutut di depan batu paling besar di tengah ruangan. Meletakkan bunga mawar biru muda yang bercahaya.

"Ini hadiah dari ibu sebelum kebakaran besar itu, _goodluck charm_. Aku tidak pernah membawanya, aku menyembunyikannya disekitar sini "Kata Kagami sambil menatap batu besar itu.

Aomine duduk di samping Kagami.

"Ayah pergi berkelana sebelum kejadian itu. Dengan niat mencari bantuan. Tapi dia tidak pernah kembali.."Air matanya menetes. Aomine merangkul pundak Kagami.

"A-aku melihat ibuku sendiri tertimpa pohon besar. Lalu hangus ditelan api, maaf aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya membalas dendam itu tidak baik. Tapi aku.."Kagami terisak. Aomine memeluknya. Membiarkannya menangis di dadanya.

Aomine menyeka air matanya. Membuat wajah Kagami memerah.

"Maaf.."

"A-aomine.. kau tidak perlu minta maaf tu bukan salahmu"Kagami tertawa.

"Tetap saja..."Aomine menghela nafas. Memeluknya lebih erat, lalu melepasnya.

Berlutut di depan makan Ibunda Kagami. "Kagami-san , berikan putramu padaku. Aku berjanji akan merawatnya dan melindunginya dengan nyawaku. Tolong izinkan aku mendampinginya seumur hidupnya"

Wajah Kagami makin memerah. "A-Aomine, kau bodoh-"

Tiba-tiba Aomine menciumnya. Kagami terbelalak, ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Aku serius Kagami.., aku mencintaimu"

Kagami tidak menjawab. Tepatnya tidak bisa, lidahnya seperti terikat.

Ia menggigit bibir. Memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah menyaingi warna tomat masak.

"Aku tahu ini bodoh. Aku bukan orang yang ahli dalam hal romansa apalah itu tapi.. aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama"

"A-aku, aku juga mencintaimu"Kagami bergumam pelan.

"Apa?"

Kagami meremas pundak Aomine. "A-aku j-juga mencintaimu d-dasar bodoh!"

Aomine tertawa. Menarik Kagami ke pelukannya. "Kagami, _You're the best"_

Kagami membalas pelukannya.

Mulai hari ini, mulai saat ini ia milik Aomine. Dan Aomine adalah miliknya.

Memulai kehidupan baru tanpa meninggalkan yang lalu. Memeluk semua kesedihan, dan kegembiraan selagi terus melangkah.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **A/N : Makin hari makin gaje aja nih ff -_-**

 **Terimkasih yow udah membacaff absurd ini :'v maaf sudah membuang waktu kalian**


End file.
